


तैयार हो?[are you ready?]

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Remix, carwash!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a lazy afternoon at Luhan's car wash. Until a mean black Range Rover decided to pull up into Luhan's reverie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	तैयार हो?[are you ready?]

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [baby are you ready for me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5389037/chapters/17009724) by [psharp10.](http://psharp10.livejournal.com/)  
> also on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1192736/voice-of-summer-exo-xiuhan-xiuchen) and [LJ.](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/9286.html)

 

 _What had he said again? 'I finally got a date with Yuri yesterday!' Ugh. Pretentious asshat._ If Junmyeon hadn't been a regular customer, Luhan would have promptly spit on his face. _How could I have ever thought that face was handsome?_

Luhan pulled at his hair in frustration, cursing Junmyeon, his ex-boyfriend. Oh wait, it was more like ex- _almost_ -boyfriend, if only Luhan had grown some fucking balls and had asked him out. Fuck Junmyeon. Fuck Yuri. Fuck his stupid lif-

Luhan took a deep breath. _Okay, it's okay. There are more gay men in this world, Junmyeon is just one of them_. The afternoon heat was doing a good job of riling his already bad mood into something worse. He heard the sound of a car's engine slowing down close by. He looked out of the little glass cabin. Business had been slow today, and finally, a black SUV pulling up into the car wash was a welcome sight. _Nice monster you got there,_ he thought, admiring the Range Rover.

The tinted window rolled down. _Shit, what a hunk!_

A man with frozen winter eyes looked at at him, eyes half-closed in a sexy combination of boredom and arrogance. His work attire was ruffled: a loose tie, sweat dripping down the gelled hair at his temples down his neck, and _oh shit the first two buttons were unbutto-_

 _Stop staring and say hi, you little shit._ "Good afternoon, sir!" Luhan greeted, all too eager to mask the fact that he'd been ogling at the once-in-a-blue-moon hot customer.

"Junmyeon recommended this place to me", honey dripped from a pair of absolutely sinful lips. "You _better_ be good." The man barely spared him a glance after that, as Luhan bounded into the depths of the workshop to get his bucket and sponge. _Oh, I'm not gonna spare you just like that,_ Luhan thought with grit and determination.

"Please roll up your windows", said Luhan, smiling widely. He didn't want to end up being a quiet listener to this guy's love story as well, like what had happened between him and Junmyeon. He'd rather be _in_ that love story, he chuckled to himself with renewed confidence. Maybe it was the close friendship with Junmyeon that hindered him from directly asking him out, but, in general, Luhan wasn't exactly the type to be silent or shy about his advances. He leisurely poured water from a bucket all over the car, skipping the hose. This would give him more time with the hottie. He dawdled around, rubbing a soapy sponge on the car's hood languidly, shamelessly staring at the man's slightly exposed chest and winking with happiness. _Wow, what a jackpot!_ But the man spared not one glance at Luhan, he was slowly sipping from the coffee cup he was nursing in his hand, stone-cold eyes staring ahead. The man's handsome features twisted into a grimace, Luhan could see. Maybe his coffee had turned cold and musty.

Luhan soaped up the entire car slowly, determined to wrangle a look out of the cold man. He moved to the side. Gingerly climbing onto the car's step, he wiped at the windshield. _Man, this car is big._ It took Luhan some stretching to get to the topmost regions of the glass. But his excessive soaping worked against him and he slipped down, body hitting the car's side with a metallic _thump._ A little pain shot up his stomach. _Ouch._ He tried to hide his grimace by putting on his trademark panty-dropping sexy half-smile(which, according to Luhan, brought all the boys to the yard). The man finally looked at him, still sipping his obviously tasteless coffee, eyes crinkling with amusement. _Shit, looks like I made a fool of myself._

Luhan soaped up the window just then, hoping that the bubbles would hide his shame at the failure of his half-smile at seducing the man. _I need new tricks,_ Luhan thought. _New Ideas, brainstorm!_ Looks like he had no shame after all.

His gaze fell upon the unused hose. _Nice. It's showtime!_

Luhan turned on the tap and trained the nozzle on the windows. _He can't see my show, if the window's still a soapy curtain between us._

Luhan decreased the water pressure of the nozzle and turned it to himself. _Spray mode is a miracle of God,_ he thought, tilting his head back, exposing his slender neck and the slight curve of his adam's apple, eyes half-closed in the sting of cold water hitting his warm chest. He could feel the man's stare upon his body turning heavier and heavier as his white tank top was turning more and more transperent. _Success!_

Luhan looked the man in the eye, eyebrow arching gracefully. The man's stare at him was so incredulous and wide-eyed, that Luhan bit down on his lips at the innocence. Oh, how he would _love_ to corrupt that. The man groaned in exasperation and puts his head down with a thunk. _Shit, I fucked up._

Luhan's lower lip jutted out in dismay. _Okay, back to work, then._ He _finally_ used the hose for its originally intended purpose. He washed off the soap and bubbles, walking around the car multiple times to see whether the man has woken up. Wrong. The man seemed to be leaning his head on the steering wheel as though _he_ was the one who was thoroughly embarrassed, not Luhan. _Maybe this one isn't for me, maybe he already has a boyfriend. Or worse, a girlfriend,_ thought Luhan dismally. After washing off everything, he leaned back to see a gleaming mean black monster of a car staring back at him in all its naked glory. _Naked glory?_ Luhan looked down at his rather redundant tank top, now that it really hid nothing, and left little to the imagination. He smiled.

When the man stirred, after a solid ten minutes, he was greeted by his clean, shiny car......and Luhan's Greek body bending over, picking up the buckets and tools. When he straightened up again, Luhan made sure to flex his lean abs and the muscles of his back, when he placed the items back in the workshop. He felt the man's gaze upon him. Luhan walked around the car, under the pretense of a last-minute checkup.....only to find the man _still_ ogling his abs dreamily. _Let's take the plunge, shall we?_

"Hey", Luhan bends over and faced the man at the window. _"Like what you see?"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ASDFGHJKLSDFGHJFGHJ. pls allow me to spazz!!!! first off, i was so excited to participate in the challenge - and second off, im like 99.99% sure my remixee is Indian - I'M SO EXCITED FOR REVEALS - I'm glad for having such a nice fic to remix, wide range of options, and i'm happy i could work for a fellow countryman. i hope i've done justice to your absolutely lovely fic.


End file.
